


【暗巷組】Lumos

by dorisDC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 暗巷組
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: 噗幣點文～TO 釉釉！





	【暗巷組】Lumos

　　光。

　　人類是嚮往光的生物，他們在白日裡離開房屋行動，在黑夜裡選擇回到家裡休眠。

　　「路摸思。」

　　魁登斯猶疑地揮舞魔杖，咒語幾乎含在嘴裡咕噥而出，這使得他魔杖尖端的光點明明滅滅，如風吹殘燭，隨時都會熄滅。

　　那理應是十分簡單的咒語，任何一個魔法學校的一年級生都能輕易地掌握這個小魔法。但魔杖尖端的光芒卻在魁登斯說出熄滅咒語「吶喀思」之前就驟然消失。

　　黑暗。

　　魁登斯忍不住縮起肩膀，黑暗顯得潮濕而陰冷，他討厭黑暗，這時候他應該再用一次「路摸思」，但他放棄了。他緊握著魔杖，猶豫半响決定回到床上，用棉被蓋住自己，讓寒冷不再透過薄薄的衣衫侵襲肌膚。

　　「你應該在嘗試一次，男孩。」

　　葛雷夫低沉的嗓音有力地穿透黑暗，直達魁登斯的心口，魁登斯放開棉被跳下床，青年迫不及待想見到那個男人。

　　「先生，你回來了！」

　　葛雷夫站在門口看完魁登斯嘗試魔法的全部過程，他知道魁登斯一向缺乏自信，但為了使魁登斯長長久久的活著，他必須重新掌握魔法，掙脫闇黑怨靈的寄生。

　　「看著我，魁登斯。」葛雷夫伸手撫摸男孩的臉頰，用熾熱的掌心安慰他。

　　魁登斯忍不住抓著葛雷夫的另一隻手，靠近自己的臉頰，他戀眷他掌心的溫度，男人的存在總能帶給他安心感。

　　「你太愛撒嬌了，男孩。即使我仍然這樣稱呼你，你應該知道你已經不小——」

　　「是的，我明白，先生。」魁登斯的雙眼澄澈，彷彿鏡面能映照出對方的身影，「為了您，我什麼都能做。」

　　「什麼都能做？」葛雷夫笑了，他用拇指摩挲魁登斯的嘴唇，它的顏色有點蒼白，缺乏血色。可憐的小東西。

　　葛雷夫捏著魁登斯的下巴吻他，輕輕地啜吻，一下又一下，伴隨著輕柔地話語，「你應該明白你的能力，你做得到，你能施展魔法。你相信我說的話嗎？只要我說，你就會相信？」

　　青年一下明白年長的男人在安慰他，賦予他信心。魁登斯手裡還握著魔杖，半响才鼓起勇氣說：「……我做得到。」

　　「很好。」葛雷夫鬆開手，退後一步說：「現在點亮它，讓我看清床在哪兒。」

　　魁登斯慌張了一瞬，反覆告訴自己冷靜，只要點亮魔杖就能看清先生在哪裡，他不必慌張，先生的味道還殘留在鼻尖。

　　「路摸思。」魁登斯揮舞魔杖，唸出咒語。

　　藉著魔杖頂端柔和的光，他看清了葛雷夫的位置，男人正專注著看著自己，只看著自己，渺小而無用的自己。

　　「這不是做得很好嗎？」葛雷夫肯定他的努力。

　　先生要他。

　　所以先生想做什麼都可以。

　　「我想要您——」魁登斯不自覺將渴望吐露出口，他執著地盯著葛雷夫，等待男人的回答。

　　「那就過來，男孩。」葛雷夫朝他伸手。

　　魁登斯將魔杖隨手一扔，光點再度熄滅，但他在黑暗中憑藉著微弱的月光精準地找到葛雷夫。他不像其他巫師那麼愛護魔杖，也許是魔法在他的人生不夠重要或者該說是太過重要，不曾給他美好的記憶。

　　葛雷夫皺眉，用無聲咒將魁登斯魔杖放到床頭櫃上，他會好好教他尊重自己的魔杖，只不過不是現在。

　　青年摟著他的脖子，腳交纏上他的腰，緊緊地擁抱著葛雷夫，像無尾熊無法放棄尤佳利樹一樣執著。

　　「你得先讓我脫掉大衣。」葛雷夫說。

　　被這麼抱著什麼都不能做。

　　「我來！」

　　青年自告奮勇，替葛雷夫脫掉大衣，解開他的領帶——美國魔法部不像歐洲那麼排斥麻瓜的服裝流行，大多數時候美國魔法部成員的打扮和街上的莫魔沒有太大差別——接著是襯衫的扣子，一顆接著一顆，青年在抽出葛雷夫腰間皮帶時，自然而然地跪下，用嘴咬開褲口鈕扣和拉鍊，嘴唇隔著白色的棉質內褲親吻熾熱的肉刃。

　　「這麼想要？」男人用力壓著青年的後腦勺，迫使青年將臉埋在自己的下身，他滿意地看著青年用力吸氣，貪婪地嗅聞他的味道，嘴唇著隔薄布頻頻親吻男人的分身。

　　「我想要您，先生……」魁登斯仰頭看著葛雷夫，他想要更加親密地接近先生，「我可以嗎？」

　　「我允許你做你任何想做的事。」

　　魁登斯手興奮地顫抖著，他扯下葛雷夫的內褲，將彈出來的陰莖送入口中，全神貫注地吸吮它像品嚐什麼至高無上的美味，他滿足地嚐到鹹腥味，隨著他的吞嚥，性器在他的嘴裡漲得更大，即使他竭盡全力也無法將它完全送入嘴裡，為此他吐出陰莖，充滿歉意地親吻根部，以手輔助又吻又舔，直到上面沾滿透明的唾液。

　　男人喉結緩緩起伏，他手掌捧著魁登斯的後腦勺，碰觸魁登斯柔軟的髮絲，一下一下撫摸他的頭顱。

　　「嗯……做得很好……男孩……」

　　就在葛雷夫覺得已經足夠，男人拉開他，將魁登斯拉起身，因為急切而粗暴地扯去他身上的衣物，他將男孩剝得光裸，暴露在寒涼的空氣中。魁登斯已經硬了，筆挺的性器站立著，激動地流露透明的液體。

　　男人握住他的性器，輕輕揉搓兩下。

　　「嗚嗯……先生……」魁登斯的眼眶含著生理性的淚水，他想要更貼近葛雷夫，「讓我抱您……求求您……」

　　「我說過我允許你做任何想做的事。」葛雷夫回答。

　　魁登斯的手腳像海星一樣緊緊黏著葛雷夫，腿盤著他的腰，葛雷夫不得不伸手捧著他的臀平衡重心。魁登斯雖然瘦削，但他的臀瓣仍然十分豐滿，像蜜桃似地，一掐彷彿能掐出蜜汁。

　　男人的手指滑到他的臀縫之間，找到有著皺褶的入口，這次他使用無杖無聲魔法招來護手霜作為潤滑，他急切地旋開護手霜的罐子，將滑潤的霜體抹在他的臀縫，食指試探地伸入——

　　「唔。」魁登斯小小地悶哼一聲。

　　「痛嗎？」

　　「不。」

　　葛雷夫的耐心就到此為止了，他很快用第二隻、第三隻手指開拓密穴，直到它變得柔軟，可以容納下他的陰莖，他抽出手，換上性器，狠狠地貫穿魁登斯。　

　　「啊啊……」

　　被填滿了。彷彿要戳穿腹部的兇器進入自己，魁登斯很高興自己被先生渴求著，不只深處被碰觸的快感，心裡的滿足彷彿要滿溢出來，流淌一地。

　　歡愉的眼淚滑落臉頰，他感到無比的快樂，思維中有白色的光芒產生，驅散的所有黑暗，最後臨界點來臨的那一刻，他突然覺得自己什麼都可以做得到。

　　「路摸思。」魁登斯的手心出現熾白的光球，他成功使出無杖魔法，照亮整個房間的光球使他也看清葛雷夫先生的臉龐，男人的視線緊鎖在自己身上……

　　「先生……哈啊……先生……」

　　一層層堆積的歡愉將他推至頂端，他的性器射出白濁的液體，身體難以抑制的顫抖著。

　　「做得好，乖男孩。」葛雷夫說。

　　太好了。

　　先生誇獎他做得好，真是太好了。

 

END


End file.
